1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to programmable-gain amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio volume controllers often generate objectionable noises due to quantized gain increments. For example, “Zipper noise” manifests itself as a succession of annoying audio clicks or pops (ergo, the term zipper noise). By their nature, analog-based systems produce analog signals that smoothly transition between different amplitude levels and do not, therefore, exhibit zipper noise. Because of the nature of digital signals/systems, a quantized gain jump can generate zipper noise.